Pecados del pasado
by Fridda
Summary: Suma de momentos de un hombre que no era bueno y de cómo llegó a serlo. Completo.
1. Prólogo

**Exoneración: todos los personajes pertenecen a Bioware y su fabuloso mundo dragon age.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Un hombre puede huir de su casa,

de la tierra que lo vio crecer,

también de la gente.

Ir en procura de la soledad.

Pero de lo que jamás podrá alejarse es de sí mismo,

de quien ha sido y quien es,

porque el pasado,

al igual que el futuro o la muerte,

es inexorable.


	2. La canción de Liddy

**La canción de Liddy**

Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, en lo que ahora parece otra vida, cuando Thom era todavía un muchacho vigoroso, lleno de sueños y desprecio por lo débil, solía frecuentar los pastos y bosques en compañía de Liddy. Unas veces por obligación, cuando madre les pedía que recolectasen leña y piñas para la lumbre. Otras, por placer al olvidar sus quehaceres domésticos cotidianos.

Acudían en busca de flores, a cazar grillos e incluso, alguna que otra mariposa. Trepaban a los árboles, competían por ver quien de los dos daba las mejores volteretas...

Liddy era una constante en su vida. Los hijos entierran a sus progenitores, pero tras la defunción de éstos, siempre les quedan los lazos fraternales de por vida.

Thom había heredado los ojos verdes de la madre, los de su hermana eran azules como los del padre, pero a diferencia de los de éste, poseían un brillo especial, cuasi juguetón.

Recordaba con cariño, una mañana primaveral de abril, en la que ambos hermanos habían salido tras el frugal desayuno. Liddy iba delante, riéndose, pues había hecho trampa al inicio de la carrera, él detrás la seguía de cerca. A su paso, la hierba se aplastaba y mojaba sus pies, pues el sol aún no había evaporado el rocío de las hojas ni de las telarañas.

Lo primero que hicieron, escalar por unas rocas escarpadas, en busca de nidos de pájaros a los que sustrajeron los huevos. Cuando se cansaron de esto, ella propuso recoger flores.

Sentados en medio del prado se afanaban en trenzar jaras, margaritas, hisopos y nomeolvides. Cada uno confeccionaba una trenza para el cabello del otro. Ella era la primera en finalizarlas siempre, tenía manos más hábiles. Y aquella vez, no fue una excepción.

─Listo ─. Dijo cuando al fin remató la suya, a la par que daba un salto. ─Mi lady, yo os corono reina de las flores y ahora, ¿me concedéis este baile?

Liddy rio al ver la reverencia exagerada. Aprovechó la inclinación de él para colocarle la corona que con tanto mimo le había tejido. Y cuando su hermano levantó la vista hacia la cabeza recién adornada, ella le tendió la mano con delicadeza, aceptando con ello la propuesta.

Igual que otras tantas veces, danzaron bajo el sol, al son del viento, un riachuelo y el canto de los pajarillos. A Thom se le daba mejor que a su hermana, ya que ella solía perder los pasos y el ritmo.

Y ese, con el devenir de los años, se convirtió en el recuerdo más entrañable y feliz de Thom, pero eso sucedió antes de que Liddy falleciese, cuando las flores todavía adornaban su sedoso cabello y no una fría tumba, en otro tiempo, en otra vida.


	3. El torneo de las vanidades

**El torneo de las vanidades**

Desde que poseía uso de memoria había deseado convertirse en un guerrero.

Al inicio de los tiempos sólo albergaba la idea de emular a su padre, mas según la vida fue avanzando y él creciendo, sus pretensiones aumentaron, ya no le bastaba con ser un buen soldado. Él quería medrar, ser alguien de renombre, poder decir quién era en cualquier parte del mundo y que la gente lo mirase con admiración.

Su entrenamiento comenzó en cuanto pudo sostener una espada en la mano.

En el despertar de su adolescencia, ya los primeros músculos formados por la lucha y el cortar leña, empezaron a vislumbrarse. Las miradas mal disimuladas que, le dedicaban algunas muchachas no hacían sino acrecentar su ego y bravuconería.

Fue entonces cuando, la idea de presentarse al gran torneo de las Marcas Libres, germinó en la tierra fértil de su interior. Una quimera que se tornó en obsesión.

A pesar de no poder costearlas, encargó una espada nueva y una armadura al herrero del pueblo para tal fin. Una deuda que, por vergüenza, sus padres al comprender que el hijo ya no volvería al hogar, acabarían saldando a costa de privaciones y lágrimas maternales.

Camino a la competición conoció a otros atrevidos que, al igual que él, albergaban la esperanza de hacerse un nombre en la más famosa justa de guerreros. Viajar con ellos le dio la oportunidad de conocerlos, valorarlos y descubrir alguna que otra debilidad.

Ya alcanzado su destino, la ciudad bullía de vida, colores y alegría. Las posadas rebosaban, sin hueco ya ni para un ratón. Muchos de los participantes o tan sólo meros espectadores, se decantaban por instalar sus tiendas en los arrabales. Thom los imitó al montar la suya en uno de esos campamentos.

Allí precisamente fue donde vio por vez primera a Ser Geoffroy, aunque en aquel momento apenas sí se fijó en él, puesto que se hallaba demasiado absorto limpiando con arena su casco para darle más brillo todavía. Sin embargo, el chèvalier sí puso sus ojos en él, preocupándose de acercarse al día siguiente al campo para observarlo luchar.

Pasó por alto su arrogancia, quizás se la achacaba a la juventud que tenía y, se aproximó a él con cortesía. Tras una larga charla y unas jarras de cerveza, le ofreció una jugosa propuesta que le resultó imposible de rechazar.

Colaborar juntos para reducir a los participantes fue todo un acierto. A eso había que sumarle el regocijo que suponía que, la última estocada le correspondiese siempre a él, algo que a pesar de ser un gesto desinteresado por parte de su compañero, él en ese momento interpretó como debilidad.

Fueron días intensos, de olor a sangre, cerveza, acero, tierra y triunfo.

En la última jornada, un fino aguacero cayó desde antes del alba y aun así, para Thom, era como si el sol brillase en todo su esplendor.

La lid que decidiría al campeón estaba a punto de tener lugar. Dos hombres se enfrentarían por el título, él mismo contra Ser Geoffroy. Y no tenía ninguna duda de quien iba a ser el vencedor. Confiaba en sí mismo, también en la endeblez de su oponente.

¿Fue un buen combate? Lo cierto es que podría haber sido mejor, pues aunque al principio había arrancado con garra, según fue discurriendo se dio cuenta de que el caballero no luchaba todo lo bien que debiera o sabía; no se beneficiaba de la débil defensa del flanco izquierdo o las estocadas demasiado altas de su oponente, verbigracia.

Si no deseaba el honor, o no era lo suficiente hombre como para alzarse con el premio, no sería Thom quien desaprovechase la oportunidad. Porque él sí había nacido para ganar.

Tras que lo proclamasen como el número uno, el baño de aplausos y vítores, se retiró de la arena. En la puerta lo aguardaba el chèvalier. Le tendió la mano amistosamente al tiempo que le transmitía sus congratulaciones. Luego le pidió hablar con él. Evidentemente, le hizo aguardar, había ganado, creía que no existía nada sobre lo que charlar y, si pretendía pedirle una parte del premio por el simple hecho de dejarse vencer, no cometería la simpleza de aceptar. Pero lo que le ofreció, además de no esperarlo, le hizo sonreír.

Uno o dos años antes, el servir a un caballero orlesiano para él semejaría ser un sueño hecho realidad. Pero ahora, ahora era diferente. Se había alzado con el triunfo del gran torneo, el mundo estaba a sus pies. Encantado como estaba de haberse conocido, su vanidad le hacía creer que no precisaba de señores ni favores, su mero nombre y su espada abrirían todas las puertas que él desease traspasar.

Antes de desaparecer de su vida para siempre, aquel caballero, agitando la cabeza le dedicó una última mirada que, él interpretó como amargura por haber perdido la justa y a un posible vasallo. Con el tiempo, muchos años más tarde, cuando Thom se convirtió en un hombre con una tremenda carga sobre sus hombros, al recordar ese fugaz instante, constató que aquellos ojos lo miraban no con amargura, sino decepción y preocupación.

El chèvalier sabía que Rainier se encontraba a punto de embarcarse en un largo viaje y que, en la encrucijada en donde debía elegir por donde continuar, había escogido la senda de la ambición. Un despropósito para alguien tan lleno de orgullo y altanería.

Y fue entonces, en el instante que comprendió esa mirada, en que ese se convirtió en uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida. Sus mejillas, cada vez que lo rememoraba, se teñían color carmesí.

Al final, en lugar de comerse el mundo, éste lo había devorado a él.


	4. Viaje al reino del pecado

**Viaje al reino del pecado**

Al campeón de la justa se le reservaban grandes honores, también los mayores placeres, porque a fin de cuentas, se le dotaba con un premio en oro y, el tintineo dorado, atrae a los oportunistas codiciosos como moscas a la miel.

La entrega del panal venía con un lazo en forma de bacanal, en la que se celebraba su triunfo y en la que, se le concedía la ocasión a los advenedizos de acercarse a él. Su engreimiento no le permitía ver más allá de sus narices. Aceptó los laureles gozoso, creyéndose merecedor de ellos y considerándolos eternos.

Para Thom, las mujeres eran seres tiernos a los que tratar con delicadeza. Había que venerarlas y amarlas. Pero estaba presto a descubrir que no todas eran merecedoras del dulce néctar de la adoración. Existían algunas a las que podía considerárselas arañas venenosas. Te atraían hasta sus redes con el reclamo de su belleza, de su fingida afabilidad, te atrapaban en sus sedosos hilos con falsas promesas, palabras vacías y desnatada pasión. Una vez enredado en la tela, sorbían todo el jugo de tu cuerpo deshidratándote. Sin nada ya de lo que despojarte, nada al menos que les interesase, te abandonaban sin importarles siquiera que pudieses o no recuperarte del golpe inflingido.

Aprendería esta lección de unos ojos verdes como el musgo. Una vez inculcada, ya no volverían a engañarlo. Dejaría que lo intentasen, jugando también él con ellas pero sin volver a permitir jamás que, se llevasen de nuevo todo su dinero o una parte de su dignidad.

Mas sería injusto culpar tan sólo a una dama de cuerpo pecaminoso, de ser la única culpable de que el oro se esfumase. Su confraternización con algunos tipos de dudosa reputación lo llevó a frecuentar las apuestas y el juego. Lugares donde el licor discurría como agua en un riachuelo.

En aquel estrecho callejón que lo retenía empujándolo siempre hacia adelante, existía una persona con tintes arrogantes que no le había permitido pararse y volver atrás, a la buena senda. Y es que el mayor enemigo que tenía entonces y tendría en el futuro Thom Rainier, era Thom Rainier.

Acuciado por las deudas se vio en la obligación de empeñar la armadura, esa que ni siquiera había pagado, tampoco sus padres todavía.

Un guerrero sin otra cosa que su espada, no es nada, tan sólo presa fácil en combate.

Cuando un barco se hunde, las ratas son las primeras en saltar y así, tal como llegó, la muchacha de ojos verdes desapareció, en busca de otra víctima con toda probabilidad.

Por su parte, él volvió su rabia contra su mala suerte en el juego, contra los concertantes del gran torneo, a los que acusaba de enriquecerse con el evento y comportarse como avaros en el premio que prodigaban. Culpaba a todos excepto a sí mismo, el auténtico artífice de su propia desgracia.

Para saldar una deuda contraída en una apuesta, se vio en la tesitura de tener que poner la espada al servicio de uno de sus acreedores durante un tiempo. Una vez vencido éste, el trabajo recién desempeñado como matón local, así como el título que había ganado, le abrirá una puerta, la de venderse al mejor postor. Una tarea que cumplió con diligencia durante dos años, en los que, además de mejorar sus habilidades, aprendió a diferenciar a un vencedor de un perdedor.

Se iniciaba así para él un período de muerte y pasión. Cada día podía ser el último, por ello había que beberse la vida, paladeando cada trago. El olor a sangre, el golpe de un escudo, la carne atravesada por una espada, eso era una fiebre que te consumía y te ayudaba a mantenerte vivo en batalla mientras otros menos afortunados o diestros caían.

Su oportunidad de dejar de ser un mercenario le llegaría cuando, realizando un encargo en Orlais, escuchase que se reclutaban soldados para el ejército imperial. Era un buen guerrero que absorbía todos los conocimientos y estrategias de batalla que le presentaban, logrando hacerse un hueco en aquel mundo. Pero a veces, convertirte en la ley no te hace necesariamente un alma noble. Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Thom. Se trataba de un hombre inundado de una terrible soberbia. Poseía escasos escrúpulos y se dejaba cegar por los oropeles.

Por aquel entonces se había instalado en el reino del pecado, pero él todavía no lo sabía, deslumbrado como estaba por sus hermosas calles empedradas, sus fragantes jardines, viendo sin ver, los muros de soledad que la circundaban, sus traicioneros fosos de veneno.


	5. Los cercos de la soledad

**Los cercos de la soledad**

Gaspard pagaba bien y en aquel momento eso era lo único que le importaba. La cosa parecía simple, matar a un general con discreción a cambio de oro.

En un cuartucho lleno de suciedad en una posada de mala muerte, la transacción quedó sellada. Thom sopesó la bolsa y sonrió, consciente de la carga que en ella anidaba.

Abandonó el lugar de la reunión contento. En lo que llevaba de vida había comprendido que un bolsillo que tintineaba constantemente, era sinónimo de prosperidad, también un imán para todo aquello que uno desease, incluidas las mujeres más hermosas. Y él llevaba un tiempo acumulando alguna que otra riqueza. Si continuaba así, sin duda alguna, el oleaje de la vida, arrastraría hasta su playa un futuro muy dorado.

Su fiereza en la batalla le había granjeado buenos soldados a su mando, hombres que lo admiraban y que confiaban en él, porque encabezaba siempre las lides y una vez finalizadas estas, se mezclaba entre la soldadesca como uno más, mostrándose cercano. Fue por ello que sus órdenes no se cuestionaron. Nadie indagó sobre el trabajo que habían de realizar, después de todo, estaban siendo liderados por Thom Rainier.

Esperaron con paciencia tras unos arbustos a que la comitiva apareciese. Charlando distendidamente. Un odre de vino se pasaba de unos a otros. Antes de enfrentarse a la muerte, sea la de uno mismo o a la de otro, es bueno tomar alcohol para darse valor.

Y entonces escucharon los cascos de caballos acercándose. Sus hombres los superaban numéricamente y, a simple vista, parecía que en la escolta que acompañaba a Callier, había muy pocos guerreros experimentados que podían enfrentarse a ellos, más bien parecía una cohorte de lacayos.

El asalto fue rápido, también desordenado, pues al saberse vencedores, sus muchachos ignoraron cualquier tipo de protocolo u orden. Tan sólo se entregaron a una matanza desenfrenada.

Un quieto silencio se impuso, la afilada guadaña de la pálida dama había saciado su sed de sangre.

Desde el corcel paseó la mirada a su alrededor. Entonces se fijó en uno de los chicos. Se apoyaba en el carruaje del que sobresalía un brazo femenino y vomitó. Acostumbrado como estaba a la batalla, su proceder era extraño.

Thom se acercó hasta él, pensando en la mala suerte de que Callier se hubiese hecho acompañar en aquel viaje por una amante. Pero en cuanto distinguió a través de la puerta abierta lo que albergaba en su interior la carroza, también a él le asaltó una terrible indigestión. Su piel se tornó lívida. Azuzó a la montura.

Sus soldados estaban ocupados expoliando a las víctimas. Saltó a terreno firme. Se agachó a recoger una muñeca hecha con trapo y hojas de mazorca. La sangre salpicaba su cara. Con la mano temblorosa volvió a depositarla en el regazo de su dueña, una niña regordita de mejillas coloradas. Durante unos instantes, el terror por lo que abarcaban sus ojos le paralizó. Con cuidado colocó el brazo de la mujer sobre su pecho, para poder cerrar la puerta y evitar la visión de allí dentro.

Paseó la mirada preguntándose quién o quiénes serían los bestias que se habían encargado de arrebatar la vida a los infantes. Pero no pudo culpar a las manos ejecutoras, después de todo, cumplían órdenes. Sus malditas órdenes.

Aparentando una seguridad que no tenía, pasó una mano sobre el hombro del chico que todavía se hallaba indispuesto, ahora, unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. A Rainier no le cabía ni la menor duda de que era la primera vez que veía niños muertos, asesinados con saña. Incluso a él, que ya antes había contemplado algo así, eso sí, siempre a causa de otros, le causaba ira y desasosiego. Matar niños era el límite que ningún guerrero debía jamás cruzar.

Reunió a la tropa para irse. Había que abandonar la zona cuanto antes, lo que ahí acababa de suceder era inaceptable. Lo mejor, por el bien de todos ellos, sería que se silenciase, pero en el fondo era consciente del hecho de que los remordimientos del muchacho que había vomitado, no le permitirían olvidarlo.

El regreso a casa fue bullicioso, muchos de ellos no tenían idea de lo que acababan de hacer. Pronto dejarían de ignorarlo.

Al abrigo de la noche trató de contactar con Robert Chapuis, el hombre que lo contrató, para exigirle explicaciones. Pero los guardas apostados ante su mansión se lo impidieron y debió contentarse con dejarle un mensaje, confiando en que le sería entregado.

Durante tres días rondaría ansioso aquel lar, infructuosamente. Al cuarto, los rumores de lo que había ocurrido corrían por la ciudad, igual que si fuese fuego extendiéndose en los tejados de paja por acción del viento.

Al sexto, los dedos acusadores apuntaban a Gaspard, que pronto se decantó por condenar el terrible crimen de la familia de Callier. Al octavo, todo el mundo sabía que Chapuis había sido el instigador, los privilegios de los que siempre disfrutara comenzaron a desaparecer. A Thom no le iba mucho mejor, su gente lo miraba con recelo, desconfiando de él, se apartaban a su paso, los cuchicheos crecían a sus espaldas, incluso cruzando el patio de armas alguien llegó a escupirle, aunque no supo quién. No tenía en quién confiar. Las pesadillas eran cada vez más frecuentes, las horas de sueño se reducían. No podía olvidar a aquella familia, sus heridas sangrantes, los ojos llenos de miedo, las caras desencajadas.

En la noche de la decimoprimera jornada, Robert Chapuis se suicidó. Rainier supo entonces que era su fin. Aunque él jamás aceptó matar niños, eso era lo que había hecho. Acción que tendría consecuencias, sobre todo ahora que el máximo responsable de la masacre había muerto. El pueblo, la nobleza, Celene, absolutamente todos demandarían cabezas. La suya sería la primera que adornase la picota.

Amparado por la oscuridad se fue; tomó el oro que cobró, su espada y su armadura. Tenía que viajar andando, ya que a las puertas de la cuadra, una pareja coqueteaba. No quería que nadie supiese que huía. Así, seguirle entrañaría mucha más dificultad. Ni siquiera pensó en sus chicos, esos que engañados le siguieron, porque a fin de cuentas y a pesar de su orgullo exacerbado, Thom Rainier era un grandísimo cobarde.

Tras diez horas de agotador viaje a ninguna parte, se paró al lado de un pozo. Bajó el cubo y volvió a subirlo. Calmó su sed y miró pensativo al sol. Los gritos de unos niños jugando lo sacaron de su estupefacción. Y por primera vez desde su fuga, al ver la vida que hervía en los dicharacheros chiquillos, la conciencia le sacudió haciéndole rememorar los pequeños cuerpos sin vida que dejó atrás. Se frotó la frente, como si con el gesto pudiese alejar el aguijón de la culpa de sí. En lugar de ello, al bajar la mano, tropezó con la bolsa del dinero, la cual colgaba de su cinto. El contacto le hizo indignarse. Se trataba de un oro salpicado de sangre, igual que la muñeca que encontró.

¿Dónde quedaron sus principios? ¿Qué diría Liddy? Imaginar a su hermana le estremeció. Ella lloraría por aquellas almas, pero sobre todo por él, por ver en lo que se había acabado convirtiendo.

Tomó el pequeño saco y lo abrió. Con ira tomó un puñado de monedas y las lanzó al fondo del pozo. Escuchó el chapoteo del agua y volcó lo que quedaba.

El agua del caldero le devolvió su reflejo. Le dio un manotazo con rabia. Un lacerante odio contra sí mismo se instauraba. Cerró los puños con fuerza una y otra vez antes de proseguir su camino.

Acababa de nacer un nuevo Thom Rainier, pero todavía le quedaba un largo recorrido hasta llegar a convertirse en un buen hombre. Noches y días de tormento en el cerco de su soledad. Autoflagelación y culpa.


	6. Una manzana para Blackwall

**Una manzana para Blackwall**

Perdido en pequeñas poblaciones, decidió volver a malvender su buen hacer con el acero. En unos meses su orgullo había amainado, su arrogancia casi desaparecido. Él que en otro tiempo gustaba de la compañía y la fiesta, se había trocado en alguien huraño y esquivo. Evitaba la confraternización y disfrutaba de la soledad.

Lo que había hecho a Callier marcaba un antes y un después en su vida. Estaba avergonzado de la persona que había sido, de sus actos. Pensar en su pasado era bochornoso, un trago amargo. Deseaba poder volver a empezar de nuevo, sacudir los hombros del joven que ganó el gran torneo, abofetearlo hasta que entrase en razón y aceptase la proposición de Ser Geoffroy. Lamentablemente, los hechos son los que son, la posibilidad de cambiarlos es inexistente.

A veces, una profunda pena se revolvía en sus vísceras. Sabía que si fuese un hombre de verdad se entregaría a las autoridades, confesaría su culpa y salvaría a los soldados que había engañado. No obstante, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a las miradas de ellos, a las de la gente, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarse a sí mismo en el reflejo de un espejo, de una espada o del agua.

Le sobraba vergüenza, temple con una espada en la mano, pero le faltaba valor, valor para aceptarse a sí mismo y, valor para asumir las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Cierta tarde de sol abrasador, al regresar de vengar a un marido engañado, entró en la taberna para calmar la sed. A esas horas, pocos parroquianos la frecuentaban. En cambio, a los que sí pudo distinguir, fue a algunos milicianos. Imposible no fijarse en ellos por otra parte, pues se reían estrepitosamente, chillaban y se comportaban como si fuesen los dueños del lugar.

La situación comenzó a írseles de las manos en cuanto decidieron importunar a la muchacha que les servía. Thom la había tratado antes. Se trataba de una joven bonita que sabía cómo alejar a los que se propasaban con divertida espontaneidad, sin ofender ni perder clientes, que a fin de cuentas era lo que a su patrón le importaba. Mas en esta ocasión, su desparpajo resultó ineficaz, después de todo, aquellos hombres no eran simples bebedores de cerveza, buscaban sembrar el terror entre los inocentes de Churneau.

Con descaro los observó rodear a la chica y empujarla de unas manos a otras para tocarla con grosería.

A las mujeres debía respetárselas, eran las dadoras de vida, las que iluminaban un hogar o inspiraban a los hombres.

Puede que aquellos sujetos llevasen armas, pero los más jóvenes no sabían usarlas y, los demás serían excelentes aterrorizando a los granjeros y labriegos, pero no tenían pinta de haberse enfrentado jamás a un guerrero de verdad. Thom podía leer todo esto en la forma que tenían de moverse, en sus cotas de cuero y en sus espadas poco melladas. Él en cambio, llevaba una buena armadura con abolladuras, cicatrices metálicas de sus numerosas confrontaciones. Podía enfrentarse a ellos y llevarse a unos cuantos por delante, ofreciéndole así a la camarera, la oportunidad de escapar.

─¡Eh, cagarros de cabra! Atreveos con un hombre.

Los milicianos no esperaban encontrar resistencia de ninguna clase, pero aquel audaz se encaró con ellos. Tardaron en avanzar hacia él, después de todo semejaba poseer más habilidad con el acero que todos ellos juntos. Entrechocar los filos con él significaba que, al menos dos de ellos no vivirían para contarlo. Asustaba el pensar que cualquiera podría ser uno de los desgraciados que caerían.

Rainier los aguardaba sonriendo con temeridad, haciendo molinetes con la espada.

Fue una querella rápida, en cuanto los tres primeros atrevidos cayeron, los otros se comportaron más como pobres diablos a los que su rey ha convocado para ir a la guerra armados con horcas y hoces, que como los soldados se suponía que eran. Al verse acorralados y vencidos, los cuatro finales huyeron.

Él acabó sangrando, pero los cortes y golpes recibidos no constituían nada serio que amenazase su vida, al menos no si hacía las curas pertinentes.

La muchacha, llorando se abrazó a él. Entre sollozos murmulló varios gracias.

─No ha sido nada mi señora. No os aflijáis.

Se sentía desconcertado entre los brazos de la desconsolada joven. En su larga carrera de guerrero las cosas funcionaban del siguiente modo: le contrataban, daba unos cuantos espadazos y cobraba por ello. Ésta, se trataba de la primera vez en la que se comportaba desinteresadamente, sin ningún contrato de por medio. Hasta la fecha, consideraba que cada cual debía sacarse sus propias castañas del fuego, a no ser que tuviese dinero para que fuese otro el que metiese la mano en la lumbre. La generosidad recíproca le abrumaba. Jamás había formado parte de su credo, uno que siempre había estado equivocado.

De fondo del local surgió un hombre. Lo midió mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. Era alguien curtido por la vida, la batalla y el clima. Se sorprendió cuando distinguió el emblema de su uniforme: un guardia gris. Todos habían oído historias sobre ellos, pero muy pocos podían decir que conocían a uno. Eran una rara avis a pesar de la admiración y envidias que suscitaban. Ante aquella presencia, se sintió empequeñecer.

El guarda aguardó allí cerca a que la muchacha se calmase y volviese a sus quehaceres. Luego, con paso decidido se acercó a él y le tendió la mano con ánimo de estrechársela.

─Mi nombre es Blackwall. Pertenezco a la Orden de los guardias grises y no he podido evitar observaros hace unos instantes. Debo confesaros que, tenía puesta la mano en mi empuñadura cuando os he visto calibrar a la milicia. Así pues, me contuve, incrédulo al contemplar que os disponíais a presentar batalla a pesar de la superioridad numérica. Y lo que he visto me ha dejado gratamente impresionado.

─¿Impresionado? ¿Por mí? Mi buen caballero, sin duda exageráis. Como experto que sois, os habréis dado cuenta de que esos hombres no eran diestros ni mucho menos. Cualquier espadachín podría haber hecho lo mismo.

─Os equivocáis al desvirtuar vuestras mercedes. No hablo sólo de cómo habéis batallado, sino también del arrojo con el que iniciasteis una lid que, a todas luces, jugaba en vuestra contra. Mi labor es recorrer el mundo en busca de hombres con valor como vos, que sepan manejar un arma, dueños de principios y que posean cierto fuego interior.

─Y yo insisto en que sois vos el equivocado, pues un servidor no está considerado como un hombre de honor.

─¿Quién no lo cree, la gente o vos? ─Esta cuestión hizo dudar al marqueño. ─Todavía no me habéis dado vuestro nombre.

─Thom, Thom Rainier.

─Por favor, acompañadme a mi mesa, quiero que me contéis vuestra historia y a mi vez, os relataré algo sobre mi Orden y nuestros reclutas, muchos de ellos llenos de sombras antes de unirse a nosotros, pero dotados de una valía de la que ni ellos mismos eran conscientes y que nadie antes había sabido llevar a la luz. Cuando tenéis una manzana con gusano que está casi intacta ¿la tiráis? No, cortáis el trozo malo y la coméis. Vos, Thom Rainier, sois esa manzana que puede salvarse.

Y antes de sentarse con Blackwall, ya había comprendido que su sino estaba a punto de cambiar.


	7. Metamorfosis

**Metamorfosis**

El encuentro con el guardia gris le impactó tanto que, al día siguiente aceptó partir con él para convertirse en uno de ellos. Thom adquirió fe en sí mismo, en la posibilidad del cambio.

Con el devenir de los días, se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre creía con toda su alma en él. Le hacía pensar que en el fondo podía redimirse, ya que no estaba tan corrompido como él mismo se sentía. Gordon Blackwall semejaba más bien ser un héroe de leyenda, de esos que tiempo atrás aceptó que no existían más que en el folclore popular y en las novelas. Una persona de la que cualquiera se enorgullecería considerar amigo o unos padres, llamar hijo. No como el infame Thom Rainier, del que, con toda probabilidad, tan sólo Liddy tenía buena opinión y eso, porque había muerto antes de que su hermano se lanzase al abismo.

" _El futuro es incierto, pero todos podemos elegir lo que queremos ser, cambiar el rumbo de nuestra vida. Siempre existe una oportunidad al alcance de nuestras manos"._ Las palabras del guarda se le habían quedado grabadas a fuego.

En aquel viaje volvió a sonreír. Podía levantarse cada mañana inspirando con fuerza el aire fresco, disfrutar de lo que el Hacedor dejaba al alcance de su mano. Sí, después de todo lo que había vivido consideraba que estaba renaciendo. El peso que portaban sus hombros proseguía ahí, pero al menos ahora era más liviano.

Gordon hablaba mucho y de muchas cosas pero, a diferencia de lo que pudiese parecer, uno deseaba sus conversaciones, escuchaba cada una de sus palabras con atención, porque todo lo que contaba era interesante o divertido.

Lo único que Rainier lamentaba estando a su lado, era no haberlo conocido antes, aunque si lo meditaba con detenimiento, de haber sido así, no lo apreciaría porque si no hubiese hecho lo que hizo, jamás habría estado capacitado para estimar a alguien que luchaba por el prójimo altruistamente. No, de no haberse comportado como un desgraciado con Callier, por muchos Blackwalls que le rodeasen, continuaría siendo un cretino egoísta.

A los dos les gustaban los perros. Los mejores, sin duda alguna, los mabari fereldenos. También coincidían en la belleza del paisaje que la Costa de la Tormenta les ofrecía. Al día siguiente, Thom se introduciría en los Caminos de las Profundidades para hacerse con un frasquito de sangre de engendro tenebroso, algo que formaba parte del ritual de iniciación al que todo guardia gris debía someterse para entrar en la Orden. Una vez hecho esto, Gordon le contaría más.

Por ello era que ambos concordaron, tras montar el campamento, en sentarse lo que restaba del día, sobre unas piedras a contemplar el oleaje batiendo con furia contra las rocas. El crepúsculo del que se hicieron testigos, se trataba de uno de los más hermosos que había contemplado en vida. A Liddy le hubiese gustado.

Desayunaron una liebre asada, el guarda insistió que debía ir bien alimentado y cargado de energía a desempeñar la tarea encomendada.

Las luces de la aurora titilaban cuando se adentró solo en aquella caverna. Olía a moho, a salitre y fango. Le costó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, mas en cuanto lo hizo, trató de agudizar sus otros sentidos, pues no podía fiarse tan sólo de sus retinas. Extremó la precaución, por lo que él sabía, los engendros estaban acostumbrados a las tinieblas, una ventaja que poseían sobre él. Estaba en su terreno y, el enemigo es más peligroso en su casa, allí donde conoce cada recoveco.

Suponía que lo que encontraría sería un grupo de cuatro o cinco al menos, tal y como el guarda le había comentado, en su lugar vio a dos, deambulando con descuido. Lo cierto es que aquel lugar recóndito debía recibir pocas visitas, motivo por el cual ni siquiera se preocupaban de tomar la cautela necesaria. Una vez más en su vida, arrebató la respiración a un engendro tenebroso.

Llenó el frasquito con sangre, de hecho se le desbordó y sus manos acabaron pringadas de rojizo líquido caliente. Las limpió con tierra antes de cerrarlo, no fuere a ser que se rompiese la prueba de que había matado a una de esas abominaciones.

Salió de allí todo lo rápido que pudo, antes de que los cuerpos fuesen hallados por sus amigos, eso sí, sin olvidar huir con el menor ruido posible. Iba emocionado, la furia guerrera que le asaltaba cada vez que mataba corriendo por las venas.

Con orgullo, al salir de allí, levantó el recipiente, agitándolo para que Gordon lo viese. Éste había quedado aguardándolo en el campamento y ahora acababa de advertirlo cerca de allí. Creyó que se aproximara esperando verlo aparecer. No se fijó en la daga sangrante que su compañero portaba en la mano, ni en el cuerpo que yacía tras él. Venía de la oscuridad, el sol lo deslumbraba y, al igual que se tuvo que acomodar a la ausencia de luz, debía habituarse a la luminosidad del día.

Blackwall le gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había tropezado con un cordel. Una trampa, que de no ser porque el barril del lado izquierdo, el más próximo a él no reventó, quizás por mala activación o por estar defectuosa la pólvora que contenía, hubiese resultado letal.

Les habían tendido una emboscada, por ello tan sólo dos engendros había hallado. Tanto cuidado dentro de la gruta para abandonarlo a tan sólo unos metros. Se levantó con dificultad, los enemigos tendrían que haberle interceptado ya, pero vio cómo Blackwall se batía con fervor contra ellos, tratando de contenerlos.

─¡Huye! ─Quedó un instante paralizado ante la orden del guarda. El antiguo Thom Rainier puede que lo hiciese, la persona que era ahora no.

Dos engendros escaparon del arma de Blackwall, yendo a por Thom. Eran duros, mas no inmortales. La única preocupación que poseía consistía en poder llegar hasta su amigo, pero para ello debía deshacerse de los enemigos frente a él. Desde su posición veía al otro hombre flaquear, lo superaban en número y lo habían herido. La impotencia provocó que su ira fuese in crescendo, una rabia que en batalla lo convertía en letal.

Y entonces lo vio caer, la punta de una espada sobresalía por su espalda. Rugiendo, presa de la vesania, tomó el barril que no había explotado y lo lanzó contra aquel avispero agitado, matando a unos pocos con el impacto, hiriendo a otros y dañando la pierna de Blackwall en el proceso, pero eso ahora ya no importaba, pues no era más que un cascarón vacío de vida.

Aunó todas las fuerzas que poseía y corrió a por los que no habían recibido daño ninguno, una vez rematados, se encargó de los moribundos, a los que intentó prodigar una muerte dolorosa, una tarea que se vio interrumpida cuando más bestias de aquellas comenzaron a brotar de la cueva a la que no hacía tanto él había visitado.

Ese fue el momento de fugarse, dejando el cadáver del guarda a merced de aquellos animales, sin poder siquiera darle un funeral digno. Durante horas corrió, perseguido con implacabilidad. Cuando al fin pudo deshacerse de sus cazadores, la tarde estaba en pleno apogeo.

Buscó agua, se sentía disecado, luego de aplacarla, se sentó fatigado, cautivo de una honda congoja. Blackwall podría haberse salvado, debería quedarse alejado de la gruta aguardándolo y, al ver la emboscada y la cantidad de engendros a los que tenían que hacer frente, simplemente irse y abandonarlo allí. Porque la única muerte del día le correspondía a Thom Rainier. El mundo se habría librado de una porción de escoria. Nadie le echaría de menos, nadie lo lloraría. Pero Blackwall... aquello era injusto.

Lloró de rabia, lloró de pena. Se golpeó incesantemente con el puño en la frente, pensando en qué hacer. Lo lógico era continuar hasta Val Chevin, a la fortaleza de los guardias grises, contar lo que había sucedido. Pero en cuanto diese su nombre, seguro que incluso ellos habrían oído hablar del miserable Thom Rainier. Había perdido el frasco de sangre al detonar la trampa, no poseía pruebas de que la había siquiera recogido. Y además, ¿cómo iba a demostrar que él no había matado a Blackwall? Después de todo no era más que un maldito asesino de niños. No, nadie creería su historia. Volvió a maldecir una y otra vez su suerte, a desear haber muerto y, esta última idea fue adquiriendo más y más fuerza. ¿Por qué no? Podía enterrar a Thom Rainier simbólicamente, permitir que Blackwall, el guarda honorable, aquel que hacía que el mundo fuese un poco mejor sólo por el hecho de existir, prosiguiese vivo para todos.

" _El futuro es incierto, pero todos podemos elegir lo que queremos ser, cambiar el rumbo de nuestra vida. Siempre existe una posibilidad al alcance de nuestras manos"._

Lo que el guardia gris le había dicho volvía a reverberar en sus mientes. Debía dejarse barba para ocultar la cara, también crecer el pelo, igual que lo llevaba su difunto compañero, así sería más fácil ser él. Porque la esencia de lo que aquel hombre era no debía perderse como una hoja entre la hierba. Y así, entre lágrimas y lamentos, la metamorfosis daba su comienzo.


	8. La forja de una nueva piel

**La forja de una nueva piel**

En los bosques vivía como un ermitaño. Se dejaba ver de cuando en vez en alguna que otra población pequeña en la que ayudaba a sus habitantes si podía, mediaba en reyertas, algunas veces también reclutaba posibles candidatos a guardias grises y los enviaba a Val Chevin para que se iniciasen.

Blackwall se había convertido en su piel, Thom Rainier en un mal sueño del pasado que casi había desaparecido.

Gozaba, pescaba, entrenaba, patrullaba los caminos y tapiaba los agujeros que daban a los caminos de las profundidades.

Era una buena vida, alejada de fastos, oropeles y envidias.

Una mañana, una buena mujer le regalaba un queso por la ayuda que le había prestado al arreglar su cerca, cuando unos muchachos llegaron gritando que, en Kirkwall, los magos se habían rebelado al hacer estallar la capilla. El caos se había desencadenado. A partir de entonces, los bosques y caminos se comenzaron a llenar de magos apóstatas; como siempre que se desataba el mal en la tierra, los bandidos se reproducían y aprovechaban la discordia reinante.

La idílica existencia que hasta entonces llevaba, alcanzaba su ocaso.

Por desgracia, si el problema no se solucionaba pronto, las cosas podían ir a peor. Mas él nada podía hacer, únicamente proseguir como hasta el momento, ayudando a quien podía.

Una tarde en la que salió a pescar, hallándose dentro del río, en una mano sostenía un arpón que él mismo había hecho. Muy quieto aguardaba observando el agua cristalina. Una trucha se acercaba. Y justo cuando se disponía a clavarle la lanza, un estallido lo asustó, el pez se desvaneció y él trastabilló al perder el equilibrio, cayendo de bruces en el agua. Al emerger se sacudió, el líquido se escurría por su pelo y por la barba, resbalando por su torso desnudo. Miró en derredor, mas no vio nada. Al pasarse la mano por el cabello izó la cabeza y entonces la avistó. Una enorme grieta verde que se abría en el cielo.

Conjuró a Andraste, preocupado por lo nunca visto. Se apresuró a vestirse, ni siquiera cambió los pantalones mojados y, a toda prisa caminó hasta hallar gente, buscando explicaciones, las cuales se hicieron de rogar.

Aparecieron pasadas unas horas. Las traía un joven montado en un rocín. Lo que pregonaba desasosegó a todos los que allí se hacinaban a la procura de respuestas.

Si aquello no era el principio del fin del mundo, poco le faltaba.

Tragó saliva, la inquietud carcomía sus vísceras. Los inocentes, igual que siempre, pagarían por los errores de otros. Intentaría salvar a todos los que pudiese, pero eso y nada era lo mismo. Tendría que patrullar más a menudo, rondar las aldeas más próximas, correr la voz de su lugar de emplazamiento para que lo avisasen en caso de necesitar ayuda.

En cuanto llegó a la choza donde se asentaba, trabajó en mejorar las defensas de la zona. Si los que lo necesitaban conocían el sitio, los malhechores también.

Tal y como sospechaba, los problemas llegaron más antes que después. Cosechas asoladas, granjeros aterrorizados, robos, desapariciones...todo aquello que uno pudiese temer sucedía.

Él no podía subdividirse, estar en varios lugares a la vez, así que optó por adiestrar a los afectados, porque si sabían defenderse los incidentes podrían reducirse. Muchos de ellos tenían miedo, no se creían capaces de conseguirlo y él supo inspirarlos, llenarlos de confianza para que pudiesen enfrentarse a lo que estaba por venir.

Creía que si Blackwall lo hubiese visto, se sentiría orgulloso.

Sus actos se esparcían como semillas al viento. Cada día acudían más personas, ávidas de aprender a valerse por sí mismas. También llegaban intrépidos maleantes.

Muchas veces dirigía sus pensamientos al Hacedor o a su novia, pidiéndoles que por favor intercediesen ante tanto sufrimiento. Sabía que no era el único que lanzaba tales plegarias, pero desconocía porqué tantas voces eran desoídas. Quizás consideraban que el mundo necesitaba devastación para recibir una cura de humildad. A veces, los designios supremos son un misterio inescrutable.

Aquel día, llevaba varias horas de trabajo, instruyendo a algunos chicos. Al arribar no sabían sostener más que aperos de labranza, y posiciones para arar o cavar. Al menos ahora, en materia de lucha, eran correctos. Podrían resistir solos y soportar un ataque a manos de bandidos de medio pelo.

Repasaba con ellos la defensa con escudo cuando vio aproximarse a un grupo harto curioso, pues en él se podían hallar todas las razas existentes. Lo lideraba una fémina y, al observar el porte de todos ellos y el hecho de que llevaban armas, supo al segundo que eran todos expertos batalladores. ¿Buenos o malandrines? Más probablemente lo segundo que lo primero, ya que esa clase de mala gente era la que lo visitaba armada hasta los dientes. Echó mano a su empuñadura, ya poniéndose en guardia. Y tenía razón, estaban a punto de atacarles, pero no serían los recién llegados, sino otros los responsables.

Descubrió así mismo que se equivocaba cuando el variopinto grupo se alzó altruistamente en armas para ayudarles.

Durante la querella, no pudo evitar fijarse en la mano de la chica. En ella destellaba una marca del mismo verde que las brechas que se habían abierto en el cielo.

Finalizada la lid, se manifestaron como agentes de la Inquisición -la única que estaba haciendo algo para reparar el mal desatado-, también se enteró de que los guardias grises se hallaban en problemas. Vio a todas aquellas personas de espaldas a él, dispuestas a irse por no haber hallado respuestas y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de no permitirlo.

Una vez, un guardia gris lo había salvado, le correspondía ahora pagar esa deuda contraída, ayudar a salvar el honor de la Orden y, tenía la plena convicción de que tal acción, podría no más desempeñarla como miembro de la Inquisición.

Acababa de conocer a la Heraldo de Andraste, pero hasta llegar a Refugio no lo sabría. Esa fue la primera vez de muchas que caminó al lado de ella. Su vida, una vez más, daba un vuelco inesperado.


	9. La delicadeza de un oso

**La delicadeza de un oso**

Le gustaba la Inquisición. Trabajaban duro para mejorar y ayudar. Eran muchos y cada día se unían más manos dispuestas a colaborar.

Disfrutaba desde la más pequeña tarea a la más magna, del equipo allí reunido para luchar mano a mano y sobre todo, gustaba de la compañía de la Heraldo. Ella representaba todo aquello que a él le gustaría ser, además, poseía la inocencia de la juventud, el ímpetu necesario para arriesgarse y amena conversación. Desde Gordon no había conocido a nadie que le resultase tan agradable.

Creía haber olvidado hacía mucho tiempo cómo tener amigos, no obstante, descubrió que a pesar de sus formas, día a día iba ganando confianzas.

Lo cierto es que Varric era una gran ayuda en ese tema, si se cuidaba de frecuentar al enano, sabía que le haría distenderse y comportarse con naturalidad. Al final, se desharía de sus temores de socialización. Todavía le faltaba mucho para volver a comportarse como aquel capitán que un día fue, al que sus hombres siempre querían invitar a cerveza, pero al menos ya no conservaba sus dotes de ermitaño.

La Heraldo era cortés con todo el mundo, desde un soldado a un niño. Para ella todos eran iguales. Solía hundirse en largos silencios antes de tomar una decisión. Aprendió que lo sopesaba todo, no dejando nada al azar, contemplando todas las posibilidades existentes. Lo fue comprendiendo poco a poco, a base de acompañarla a misiones. Ojalá el joven Thom hubiese tenido la mitad del carácter de aquella mujer, su historia hubiese sido bien diferente.

A ella le gustaba llevarle en el grupo, desde el día en el que, al detenerse a recoger plantas para fabricar pociones, mientras Varric y Cassandra intercambiaban opiniones a voces con hastío, ellos dos cosechaban. Él fue el que más tomó, no sólo eso, sino que le mostró el laurel del profeta, una especie que ella ni siquiera sabía que podía utilizar para ungüentos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en los bosques y, ya de niño, solía buscar flores e hierbas con Liddy, la auténtica experta de la familia, la que le transmitió su amor por la flora.

Así que, al ser el que mejor de todos conocía la botánica, se ganó un puesto permanente con ella.

De esa forma comenzó a percibir a la persona que se escondía tras el nombre, transformándose poco a poco ese roce en admiración. Y lo que inició como respeto comenzó a bordear la fascinación, hallándose a punto de trocarse en algo más profundo.

Pudo vislumbrarlo una tarde en la que, tras montar el campamento se tendieron en la hierba a descansar. Varric se situaba a su izquierda, ella a su derecha. Se fijó en cómo el sol le arrancaba destellos a su cabello. Mientras tanto, el enano narraba una historia, de la cual él había perdido ya el hilo. Ella cerraba los ojos, sus labios sonreían.

Percibió entonces sentimientos encontrados encerrados en su estómago, una extraña sensación que sólo se desataba cuando la miraba.

Reflexionó sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo y, se dijo a sí mismo que debía poner fin inmediatamente a aquello que crecía en su interior. La Heraldo era de ese tipo de mujeres que sin proponérselo te robaban un pedacito del alma, con las que uno no se acostaría, sino que le haría el amor, bebiéndola con delicadeza, gota a gota, cuidando de no perder ninguna, embriagándose de ella hasta extenuarse. De esas a las que después de amarlas estrecharías entre los brazos temiendo perderla, enredando los dedos en su pelo ondulado, depositando un beso en su sien que pretendía decir más de lo que en apariencia aparentaba.

A pesar de lo que le dictaba su razón, sin darse apenas cuenta, un diminuto gusano llamado amor, en aquel momento comenzó a carcomer sus entrañas con lentitud.

Para cuando lo comprendiese, ya sería demasiado tarde y la carcoma se habría extendido por buena parte de su cuerpo.

Días más tarde, en plena batalla, un demonio quemó su escudo hasta que hubo de soltarlo, pues su mano se abrasaba, también su faz; fue alcanzado en el hombro, en el torso y en la pierna derecha por acero enemigo. Allí, en medio de la nada, hubieron de parar a hacerle unas curas, de lo contrario no llegaría con vida al campamento. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue a la Heraldo y a Dorian sacándole la coraza. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se hallaba en una tienda. Había sobrevivido. Fuera, crepitaba una hoguera.

─No os preocupéis e idos a descansar. Yo haré la guardia ─. Distinguió la voz del mago tevinterano.

─Yo...nunca he perdido un hombre bajo mi mando y no sé si podré vivir con ello.

─Y no lo perderéis. No sufráis.

Se sintió tentado de hablar y despejar los temores de la dama, pero la sensación de que alguien se preocupaba por él le paralizaba. Daba miedo. La fiebre y el cansancio le vencieron, haciéndole dormir de nuevo.

Al alba, ella entró a verlo, la angustia pintada en su cara. Al advertir sus ojos abiertos, el rostro se le iluminó.

─¡Blackwall! ─La exclamación fue acompañada por un espontáneo abrazo.

─Por favor mi señora, me estáis apretando las heridas.

─Oh, disculpad. Yo me he... ─Se interrumpió mordiéndose el labio, azorada.

Él se dio cuenta de que, la inconsciencia que ella tenía de su belleza no hacía sino acrecentar la atracción que sentía por aquella mujer.

Dorian entró entonces, cosa que alegró a la Heraldo porque la salvaba de la incomodidad en la que se hallaba tras haberlo magullado, a él también le benefició, pues al igual que ella, aquella situación le resultaba embarazosa, pero por razones diferentes, y es que consideraba que él no era digno de tanta consideración, pues el hombre que se escondía tras el nombre de Blackwall era un miserable, calaña que tiempo ha debería haberse podrido en una celda con ratas o haber sido pendurado de un árbol.

Se lamentaba del engaño al que estaba sometiendo a toda la Inquisición, a ella, pero una vez iniciada la confusión desconocía cómo detenerla sin causar daño. Así, después de tantos años de la metamorfosis, las primeras dudas sobre lo que había hecho aparecieron.

Aunque fingir ser una persona mejor de lo que era había sido su catarsis, en esos momentos se le revelaba como una gran equivocación, una de las decisiones más deficientes que había tomado. Entendió entonces que lo mejor, cuando expiró Blackwall habría sido presentarse en la fortaleza de los guardias grises, contar su historia y que ellos dispusiesen de su destino. Quizás Gordon no fuese una excepción en su Orden, quizás todo aquello que le contó acerca de la redención de los hombres era verdad y, al relatarles lo acontecido lo hubiesen convertido en uno de ellos. O a lo mejor, consideraban que debía ser ejecutado. De una u otra manera todo habría finalizado. En lugar de eso, al igual que siempre, no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas.

Los remordimientos volvían a palpitar en su interior con fuerza, a someterlo a un violento acoso.

Deseaba alejarse de la Heraldo pero no sabía cómo, además, sus sentimientos le traicionaban y no se lo permitían. Se había instalado cerca de las cuadras, alejado de la gente, tratando también de eludirla a ella y sin embargo, acababa por provocar encuentros casuales, aunque sólo fuese en la distancia. Lo que para ella probablemente no era más que una amistad y para él admiración, se trocó en miradas encontradas, sonrisas compartidas, brazos rozándose al andar.

Una mañana se levantó determinado, debía poner fin a aquello, pero su decisión se vio truncada cuando Corifeus atacó Refugio y ella desapareció en la basta llanura blanca. Fueron horas de angustia para todos, muchos lloraban por las pérdidas sufridas, contribuyendo a la lobreguez del ambiente. Salieron en su busca y gracias al Hacedor la hallaron. No quedó pues ninguna duda ya de que ella era en verdad la Heraldo de Andraste.

Verla resurgir de nuevo fue magia, de esa que te atrapa. La certidumbre de que no poseía escapatoria le golpeó como un martillo empuñado con vigor. El flirteo inocente cobraba nuevas dimensiones.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas cuando en las almenas de Feudo Celestial la rechazó, sumiéndola en la confusión, pues las palabras que le había dedicado no se correspondían con sus actos, ni con el lenguaje de su cuerpo, o los susurros velados de sus ojos.

En sus muchas noches de insomnio, tomó una decisión, una valiente, pedirle a la inquisidora que le acompañase a la Costa de la Tormenta, al emplazamiento donde la farsa había comenzado. Una vez allí, se confesaría y que ella decretase qué hacer con él. Se sometería a sus designios fuesen cuales fuesen.

La noche anterior a encaminarse a tan significativo lugar, dio vueltas entre las mantas. Se encontraba presa de una terrible agonía, en su mente repetía una y otra vez la forma en qué lo diría, mas ninguno de los discursos ensayado le convencía.

Con la llegada del amanecer, el desasosiego no menguó, al contrario, se empeñó en seguir medrando.

Volver a pisar el emplazamiento después de tantos años, embargó su alma de zozobra. Aquel era el momento, juntó los labios para humedecer con saliva las palabras almacenadas en su garganta y permitirles existir en los oídos de la Heraldo, pero esta se volvió hacia él, la insignia de Blackwall entre sus manos, suponiendo que a él pertenecía, y perdió el coraje. El pusilánime Thom Rainier emergió imponiendo su voluntad.

Cuando regresaron a Feudo Celestial lo intentó de nuevo, la buscó y la halló en su habitación. La verdad continuaba atorándose en su garganta, sin dar signos de su existencia, porque ella le miraba con anhelo, ilusionada, aguardando algo más.

Volvió a negarse, pero esta vez le pidió a la inquisidora que fuese ella la que detuviese aquella vorágine que amenazaba con succionarlos, porque a él ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

Ante la denegación de ella debería haberse mantenido firme en su posición, mas la debilidad le impidió actuar con honor. Tantos años aislado, sin contacto carnal, sin cariño, minaron la poca fortaleza que poseía.

Una vez que libó el néctar que derramaban aquellos labios, quedó manifiesto que en la cruzada que su espíritu libraba en su interior, la cobardía de Thom Rainier se alzaba con la victoria.

Izó la barbilla de la Heraldo para contemplar su rostro, cerciorarse de que no había sido un sueño celestial. Ella sonreía como si acabase de escuchar una anécdota graciosa.

─¿Mi barba os ha cosquilleado mi lady?

─No ─, la vio dudar. ─La forma que tenéis de abrazar me ha recordado a un oso pero estáis lleno de sutileza.

─¿Sugerís que poseo la delicadeza de un oso?

Ante la carcajada que ella le devolvió, descubrió que su risa tenía el poder de curar las heridas del alma.


	10. Pecados del pasado

**Nota: en este capítulo me he tomado la libertad de cambiar ligeramente la escena de la cárcel y también la del juicio, la cual personalmente, encontré poco íntima para lo que allí se hablaba. Es por ello que he tratado de corregirla.**

* * *

 **Pecados del pasado**

Los días se sucedían, también las victorias de la Inquisición e igualmente, la intimidad entre ellos dos.

En las últimas semanas, la conciencia le martirizaba y cuando no era esta, se trataba del deseo que lo consumía.

Las cosas tomaron otro cariz cuando le llegó la noticia de que se había dictado sentencia de ejecución contra Mornay, uno de los hombres que habían estado presentes en la matanza de Callier. Una vez más, el hombre que fue, las consecuencias de sus acciones, volvían a hacer acto de presencia.

Comprendía que debía hacer algo, otros muchos de sus soldados habían sido ejecutados por ese crimen. Era hora de que los decesos concluyesen. Por lo que sabía, quedaban ya pocos. Imperaba que se entregase para salvarlos y al fin pagase por sus pecados del pasado. No tendría oportunidad mejor.

¿Cómo se lo diría a la inquisidora? Tan pronto como se formuló la pregunta halló la respuesta: nunca. Desaparecería sin dejar rastro por el bien de todos.

La pena le abrumaba pero nadie debía notarlo, bastaba con que cualquiera, Varric o Cole, verbigracia, se percatase de algo anómalo para que la Heraldo lo supiese.

Para su huida no podía llevar una montura, no robaría ninguna posesión a la Inquisición. Tenía que caminar hasta Val Royeaux evitando los campamentos que habían montado y en cuantas menos poblaciones se internase, mejor. Le llevó unos días trazar el trayecto que seguiría. Lo más complicado fue sustraer las provisiones que necesitaría. Hubo de hacerlo poco a poco, para que no fuese muy notorio.

La última noche, pidió a la inquisidora que le acompañase a la taberna, quería que pasasen juntos las horas previas a su marcha. Su plan consistía en hablar con ella para llevarse su voz seductora grabada en la memoria. Luego la acompañaría hasta la puerta de sus aposentos, donde le daría unos besos. Tras degustar el húmedo mullido de sus labios estaría preparado para conquistar el mundo. Con un último abrazo partiría sin mirar atrás, liberándola de la infamia.

Pero ella también tenía sus propios proyectos en mente, algo que comprobó cuando al salir de la tasca lo tomó de la mano dirigiéndolo al pajar donde él dormía.

Ella sabía que él ocultaba algo, no le hizo falta ahondar en su tristeza, podían leerse las miradas. Además, respetaba demasiado las parcelas privadas de su intimidad, esas en las que no permitía a nadie entrar, como para asaltarlas por la fuerza, lo suyo era el asedio paciente hasta la rendición.

Cuando trató de arrastrarlo con ella hacia el heno, protestó débilmente, no estaba seguro de hallarse preparado para ello.

La Heraldo supo exactamente qué decir para aportarle seguridad, el deseo hizo lo demás.

Sucumbieron a la pasión, al principio con cautela, pues la vergüenza de mostrarse desnudos el uno al otro por vez primera pesaba, en cuanto esta prueba fue superada, la avidez hizo acto de presencia y ardió el fuego.

Ya exánimes, saciada reiteradamente la inmensa sed que les había deshidratado, la cobijó entre sus brazos, notando la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía; ella luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el cansancio la venció. Continuó pegado a ella aun cuando su respiración se volvió rítmica, indicando la profundidad del sueño que la absorbía.

Le costó dejarla, mas era necesario que desapareciese de su vida, mientras todavía le consideraba un hombre bueno.

Había sido mágico sentirse respetado, querido, no obstante, iba siendo hora de abandonar tal quimera, deseaba que ella jamás descubriese quién realmente era, empañando así, una de las cosas más bellas que la vida le había otorgado.

Tras vestirse la contempló desnuda, sobre la paja, la tapó con una manta y se arrodilló ante ella, dedicándole unas palabras que jamás sabría fueron pronunciadas.

─Ojalá que conozcáis a una persona más buena, alguien digno de vos. Que pueda daros lo que yo no pude.

Depositó una caricia en su frente, con sutileza, cuidando de no despertarla y luego, su sombra se fundió con la noche.

Iba camino al patíbulo y, a pesar de que enfrentarse a la muerte no era plato de su gusto, lo había aceptado y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía orgulloso de la decisión tomada. Miró al cielo, la luna comenzaba a perder nitidez, en una o dos horas ella despertaría y se le partiría el corazón. Una punzada le atravesó el pecho. A él también le dolía, pero sabía que el dolor sería pasajero, al menos para ella, hasta que consiguiera olvidarlo. Él por su parte, moriría queriéndola.

Lo más desasosegante de aquellos días eran los pasos a sus espaldas o cascos de caballos acercándose que escuchaba de vez en cuando. Se agachaba entre árboles, detrás de rocas y arbustos, creyendo que algún miembro de la Inquisición le encontraría. Tenía la certeza de que la inquisidora pediría al Ruiseñor que le buscase. Y aunque no había dejado nada al azar, con la hermana Leliana uno nunca sabía qué esperar. Era capaz de hallar una aguja en un pajar si se lo propusiese.

Llegó a Val Royeaux cansado, algo secundario sin duda, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba a punto de ganar el descanso eterno, así que ni se preocupó de la fatiga.

Se dirigió directamente a la plaza, donde el populacho ya se había congregado para visualizar el ahorcamiento. Trató de hablar con un guardia, pidiéndole que le dejasen tratar con su superior sobre el crimen por el que se dictaba sentencia. Fue ignorado y le obligaron a aguardar. Decidió probar suerte en la prisión, pero para cuando llegó allí, encontró las puertas cerradas. Un transeúnte le informó de que algunos soldados acababan de abandonar el lugar dirección al ajusticiamiento. Regresó allí de nuevo.

Divisó a Mornay custodiado, sus manos atadas. Él que iniciaba peleas cuando alguien que no le gustaba le tocaba el hombro. Ironías de la vida.

La sentencia se leía para todos los presentes. Se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, pensando en ella para no flaquear.

Entonces escuchó que lo llamaban, ella lo llamaba. Lo achacó a las ganas que tenía de verla otra vez, pero por inercia volvió la cabeza y la vio. Lo miraba desde el fondo. Lo había encontrado. Cerró los puños con fuerza, mentalmente maldijo a Leliana y su instinto de sabueso, también a él mismo por su descuido, fuese cual fuese el que hubiese cometido.

Pero bastaba de lamentos, no era el momento ni el lugar, tan sólo había cabida para la verdad, para despojarse de su máscara, aunque al final, ésta se hubiese mimetizado con su propia piel, convirtiéndose en su auténtica faz.

Así pues, se mantuvo firme, como un mástil al que había golpeado violentamente el viento, cuya bandera ondeaba hecha jirones tras la tempestad. Sumiso se dejó poner los grilletes. No quiso volver a mirarla, temiendo la decepción ya pintada en su cara.

Camino a la prisión, rezó a Andraste, pidiéndole que ella regresase a Feudo Celestial sin interferir. Creyó haber sido escuchado cuando el que le visitó fue el comandante Cullen. Le refirió que su voluntad era cumplir condena, sin intervención de la Inquisición, también le pidió, a título personal, a pesar de conocer que no lo tenía en muy alta estima, que no volviesen junto a él y que ignorasen su existencia.

Pero Ser Rutherford no cumplió con lo que habían tratado. La inquisidora apareció unas horas más tarde. Al contemplarla, la furia le poseyó. Ella no debería estar allí. El plan consistía en desaparecer para siempre.

Cabizbajo le relató quién era, a pesar de hallarse seguro de que antes de visitarlo ella ya se había informado. Pero debía saberlo de sus propios labios. Trató de contestar a sus preguntas, pero los nervios lo traicionaron al abordar el asesinato del general y su familia. ¿Por qué ella se empeñaba en preguntar los motivos? Era bien sabido por todos que se debió al oro, al maldito y fútil oro.

Se levantó de su camastro, la observó un fugaz instante y luego desvió la mirada. Bajó la cabeza, se acercó a los barrotes y los asió con fuerza, iracundo.

Le habría gustado gritar como un poseso para obligarla a irse de allí y que lo olvidase. Sus pies se distanciaron de él, había conseguido asustarla, pero no abandonó los interrogantes.

Tras haber saciado su curiosidad, la escuchó desplazarse. Luego el silencio. Por un momento lamentó que no le hubiese dedicado un adiós, pero quién era él para aguardar nada de alguien a quien había engañado con alevosía.

Continuó en la misma posición, melancólico, abatido, asustado, enfadado. Y entonces notó la mano de ella sobre la suya, levantó la vista y la vio acuclillada frente a frente. Su mirada, siempre cálida y acariciadora, no había cambiado. Su tacto, igual que otrora su risa, calmaba sus heridas del alma.

Se había alejado para pensar, como siempre hacía, debería haberlo sospechado, mas inmerso como se hallaba en sus propias miserias, unido a lo silenciosa que ella había sido, no fue capaz.

─Recuerdo que no me sentía cómoda siendo nombrada la Heraldo de Andraste. Vos me dijisteis que eso era en lo que me había convertido, me gustase o no y que, la persona que una vez fui había desaparecido, debía pues dejar las dudas y ser la Heraldo. Así mismo yo os digo que ese es quien erais antes. Un capitán que se perdió en el tiempo. El hombre que yo conozco, llámese Thom Rainier o Blackwall, es un caballero de honor. Vuestra condena es y será vivir con la carga de lo que hicisteis, creyendo que jamás podréis redimiros, sin saber que un día, la corrupción y el pecado, se unieron para forjar a una buena persona, inquebrantable y con valores.

Se hizo el silencio y ella se fue, esta vez de verdad.

Supo entonces que no lo dejaría cumplir el castigo que se merecía, que se las ingeniaría para llevarlo de nuevo a la Inquisición y juzgarlo allí. Jamás se había sentido como ahora, cuando ingresó en el calabozo lo hizo suponiendo que la había perdido, a pesar de que él seguía adorándola. Se hallaba devastado porque ella había visto a Rainier, mas ahora le confundía, asignándole unos atributos y una nobleza que a todas luces no creía merecer.

Tenía razón, fue llevado a Feudo Celestial para ser sentenciado. Cuando llegó frente a ella, encadenado, le recriminó que se hubiese dejado corromper por salvar a un hombre indigno. Ella le dejó expresarse. Luego, tras un largo silencio, cuando ya los murmullos de los presentes comenzaron a ser audibles, habló.

─Thom Rainier, la Inquisición condena el crimen del que se os acusa ─, se había levantado de su silla y caminaba despacio de un lado a otro para que, la multitud allí congregada le escuchase. ─No obstante, no podemos olvidar que os unisteis altruistamente a la Inquisición para ayudar cuando el caos reinaba. Son muchos los presentes que hoy se han allegado hasta aquí, a los cuales ayudasteis durante los años que fingisteis ser el guardia gris Blackwall. Es así por tanto, que concluimos que al ponerlas en una balanza, las vidas que salvasteis pesan más que las que segasteis. Por ello, este tribunal os concede la libertad, para que como el hombre que sois reparéis el mal que un día causasteis. Damos por tanto, una vez dictada sentencia, concluida esta sesión.

Y así fue como volvió a recuperar su libertad. Los soldados que lo custodiaban lo condujeron fuera de allí. Antes de girarse, la distinguió a ella, camino del despacho de Josephine, o quizás de la mesa de guerra.

Horas después la aguardó en el pasillo que llevaba a sus aposentos. Se cansó de esperar. Cuando al fin apareció, la llamó. Ella se sobresaltó, pronto recuperó el sosiego. Antes de concederle tiempo a hablar, se postró ante ella y se abrazó a sus piernas.

─Os he mentido acerca de quién era, pero nunca de lo que he sentido. Ya no importa quién fuera o qué va a ser de mí, ahora sólo soy un hombre con el corazón al desnudo. Estoy en vuestras manos.

Percibió una sutil caricia en la mejilla, su tacto destilaba cariño y comprensión. Supo que ella le perdonaba y se dio cuenta de que no era simplemente amor lo que sentía por aquella mujer, sino también una ferviente veneración que se extinguiría tan sólo con el infinito.


End file.
